


A Good Time

by Bloodysyren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: McCree keeps Hanzo company on a warm night.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 14





	A Good Time

The compound was actually cool, frigid air conditioning was everywhere. But Hanzo preferred to turn the one in his room off and open the wide double doors that looked out onto a private courtyard. He had of course designed it to be as close to home as possible. A small stone path wound around the moss-filled stretch of open space. He had added a small stream and a few lanterns for ambiance.

He had just slipped on a gauzy white kimono over his cotton fundoshi, just to keep out the chill, and cracked open a cold bottle of sake when he heard a nervous tap at his door. He opened the portal to see the cowboy leaning against the doorjamb, wearing just an undershirt and shorts.

"You look like you're sweating your spurs off, cowboy." Hanzo replied with a chuckle, holding up the sake. He motioned for Jesse to come in and locked the door behind him. Hanzo sat down on the porch; the gunslinger following after, plopping on an offered cushion. The archer offered him a small vial of alcohol and they toasted to the weather breaking soon.

Handfuls of drinks later Jesse was sprawled on the floor, speculating on why Hanzo was so mouthwateringly handsome. The archer looked so refreshing in his filmy robe. It concealed some things and revealed others, like those toned pecs and that supple ass. Jesse could feel his cock jump in his shorts and struggled to sit up. Hopefully his excitement wouldn't be obvious to the other man. Jesse saw Hanzo leaning against the wooden post of the porch and debated on reaching out and tugging on one of those fairy-sleeves to get the archer's attention when Hanzo turned in his direction.

"Have you had enough to drink?" The archer walked over to his small kitchen and poured them both a tall glass of water. Jesse gulped down the cool liquid. It helped clear his head a little bit.

"All of my alcohol is gone thanks to our celebrating."

"I have something a little stronger in my room, if you want." Jesse struggled to stand and laughingly collapsed onto Hanzo's laid-out futon.

"Hey, you can't-" Hanzo felt himself being dragged down to the cool sheets by those calloused hands and he found himself trapped in the circle of the gunslinger's arms. Jesse McCree wasn't nearly as drunk as he had pretended to be. Their breath reeked of the sweet alcohol as he gently tilted Hanzo's mouth to meet his own. The archer's brain was in turmoil. He couldn't believe that this was happening. But as McCree deepened the kiss, he realized how warm and inviting the cowboy's mouth was. McCree broke the kiss with a breathless sigh.

"I feel like a bloke on his wedding night." He let out a wry chuckle in the quiet room.

"What do you mean?"

"With you dressed all virginal-like, and the lights down low. Just makes a fella thankful for the good things in life." Jesse rested a gentle hand on Hanzo's thigh and let the archer push him to the sheets with a kiss,

"Unlucky for you, I'm no virgin." Hanzo said with a smirk, undoing the tie of his robe.

"And I'm thanking my lucky stars that I got a dame with some experience." Jesse finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it to the side. He reclined against the pillows and watched as Hanzo undid the ties of his undergarment, slipping it off as seductively as he could.

"Oh, baby, I want you..." Jesse's mouth was watering seeing the archer's half-hard sex. Hanzo took the gunslinger's offered hand and felt his knees hit the futon. Jesse had him straddling his chest, ass inches from the sharpshooter's mouth.

"Ah!" Hanzo's fingers clenched against Jesse's powerful thighs, hunching forward as the cowboy plundered his backside, tongue lapping greedily against the archer's twitching hole. He felt strong hands on his hips, holding him against that bearded mouth. It tickled and made him bite his lip as Jesse dragged his tongue from bottom to top, feeling the cowboy's saliva sliding down his balls.

The gunslinger was like a beast. His thick cock bobbed greedily between his thighs and Hanzo leaned forward to take it up in his mouth. McCree moaned against the archer's skin making him push his hips down further.

"You're a dream, darlin'." McCree panted, feeling Hanzo's cock leak excitement onto his toned stomach, "Seems like you're nearly ready for me..." McCree slid two slick fingers through the prejack and pushed them into the archer's tight hole, scissoring the digits and watching as Hanzo clenched around him and moaned against his hard sex. The sharpshooter dug his nails into the archer's hip, mouth sucking hungrily against those small sacks of nerves.

Jesse could feel Hanzo's thighs shaking and felt the press of those strong fingers against his thighs. The archer was grinding his hips down against the cowboy's twisting fingers, sucking on that perfect sex like the gunslinger was made of candy. McCree slowly pulled his fingers free, hearing the archer let out a greedy moan.

"Are you ready for a ride?" Jesse said as Hanzo climbed off of him and straddled the cowboy's hips.

"Oh, I'm ready for all of you..." Hanzo gripped the gunslinger in sure fingers and slid the cowboy's dripping cock against his entrance. The archer never broke eye contact as he slowly slid all of the way down, swallowing Jesse whole. The cowboy arched his back with a moan as he felt Hanzo's body clenching around him. He could feel the damp smear of wetness from where he had French-kissed the archer's sweet ass. The dripping rivulets of pleasure were sliding down his inner thighs.

"Oooh....darlin', you spoil me..." McCree collapsed against the pillows with a sigh as Hanzo slid up and down again, those pale fingers clenching against the cowboy's hard pecs. Hanzo smirked devilishly as he pinched the gunslinger's nipples, making Jesse push his hips up wantonly, driving deep into the archer.

"I thought you were going to make it a good ride?" Hanzo teased, pushing down again, tightening his muscles just to see the gunslinger moan.

"Or did you want me to do all of the work?" Hanzo sped up the pace, pushing the sharpshooter into his body. He ground his hips against McCree's, feeling those rough hands gripping his hips like a lifeline as the cowboy's cock throbbed inside him.

"You can do whatever you want to, darlin'." McCree said with a satisfied smirk, "I'm just enjoying the view."

Hanzo licked his lips and slowed the pace, pulling the cowboy free from his body. Jesse looked up with a confused look as to why the pleasure had stopped. Hanzo took the gunslinger's place on the warm sheets. On his hands and knees, ass in the air, Hanzo's hole was dripping wet and McCree's cock was rock hard again.

"Oooooh! Jesse!!" Hanzo couldn't hold back his voice as McCree shoved all of the way to the hilt, cock thick and deep, spreading the archer wide open. Jesse moaned greedily and gripped a handful of Hanzo's dark mane, pulling him tighter against the cowboy's hips.

"You're so fuckin' gorgeous..." McCree whispered gruffly, scraping his nails down Hanzo's back, feeling the archer tighten sinfully against him. The archer was pushing his hips back wantonly, gripping the sheets in white knuckles.

"Ohh, Jesse....Fuck me...Nnngh!!" Hanzo was panting raggedly. His thighs were shaking, feeling the cowboy driving into him like a machine. The archer flinched as McCree slid his hands around to squeeze those small hard buds. He wrenched Hanzo into a kneeling position and gripped his hip in tight fingers. McCree's breath was hot against the archer's shoulders as he bit down roughly in his passion.

"Hanzo...." McCree's voice was like a shot of adrenaline, "Touch yourself...let me see just how you like it..." Such sultry words coming from that intoxicating mouth made Hanzo shiver. He slid his fingers across his dripping sex. His other hand shoved roughly into McCree's disheveled hair, yanking hard.

"Oh, yeah, darlin'....Show me how it's done!" McCree drove in harder, gnawing on Hanzo's shoulder; moaning against that sweat-slick skin. The archer thrust his hips forward with a groan, pumping his tight fingers against his hard cock. McCree was driving into him mercilessly, shoving as deep and as fast as he could go,driving them both towards explosive release.

"Ohhh! Jesse...! Your cock! So good...Fuck me! Please.....!!" Hanzo panted like a demon, as he came over his clenched knuckles with a sultry desperate cry.

"Ahhh! Hanzo! Baby....So tight! Come for me...fuck, darlin', you're gonna make me come!!! Nnngh!!!" The gunslinger shot hard inside of Hanzo's tight ass, feeling the archer press his hips against McCree's, those muscles clenching around him like a vice, milking him for every last drop. McCree collapsed against Hanzo's shoulders, his cock softening and sliding out of the archer's abused hole. They stood up shakily and put on what little clothing they were wearing.

"Did you want me to grab that bottle of whiskey from my room?" McCree questioned.

"Do you want to leave my side that badly after everything has been said and done?"

"Is that an invitation to stay the night, darlin'?"

"Do you want it to be...?" Hanzo kissed the sharpshooter, curling his fingers into the waistband of Jesse's shorts. The cowboy melted against those soft lips, hearing the patter of rain on the awning outside.

"Maybe just for tonight..." Jesse followed the archer to the rumpled sheets. It was Hanzo's turn to show the gunslinger a good time.


End file.
